DO NOT BE INTIMIDATED BY RACISM CHARGES!!
by Jaxhawk Sep. 29th, 2008 | 10:56 am The truth never needs to be explained or apologized for.It stand alone as a sentinel for freedom of expression. "You think white people were just going to turn over the keys to the most important job in the land without a fight?" The overriding feeling is apprehension, a vague fear of losing something people thought was theirs to keep. "My kids love Obama and they think it's so obvious he should be the president," says actor D. L. Hughley. "I was just honest in saying life isn't always fair and certainly isn't always fair for African-Americans. But Obama has overcome so many obstacles, it's easy to forget reality." There's not a lot of anger—yet—but you can start to sense the potential for it. "I'm going to be mad, real mad, if he doesn't win," says Daetwon Fisher, 21, a construction worker from Long Beach, Calif. "Because for him to come this far and lose will be just shady and a slap in black people's faces. I know there is already talk about protests and stuff if he loses, and I'm down for that." Baisden hears a lot of that incipient resentment on his show, but he tries to soothe people rather than incite them. "Look, if he loses we have no one to blame but ourselves because that meant we all didn't go out and vote in the numbers we should have," says Baisden. "Yes, people will be upset, but it will be in a productive way. There will be a rational reaction if things are fair." If this is not playing the race card. I am a Martian! The Black people who are quoted in this excerpt from Sunday's post by Newsweek's Allison Samuels, have apparently ignored two important facts. Ms.Samuels article completely ignores the negatives that BHO brings with him. Twenty years attending a church with a racist, America hating pastor, his association with Weathermen Ayers, And Dorn, Ayers is a former member of the Weathermen terrorist organization that bombed the Pentagon, the U.S. Capitol, various police headquarters, and other targets in the early 1970s. Then there is this; by 1997 Obama and Ayers were collaborators on a far more significant level. They sat together for several years on the board of the Woods Fund, a left-wing Chicago charitable organization. There, they doled out tens of thousands of dollars to such beneficiaries as the Trinity Church (where Obama was a longtime member and where another Obama mentor, Jeremiah Wright, preached a radical, anti-American brand of Black Liberation Theology) and the Arab American Action Network (co-founded by Rashid Khalidi, a Yasser Arafat apologist who has supported attacks against Israel and now directs Columbia University’s notorious Middle East Institute, founded by Edward Said). source:The National Review And questions have been raised about Obama’s student loans, and Obama’s ties to a radical Muslim activist who reportedly was raising money for Obama’s Harvard studies during the years 1988 to 1991. The allegations first surfaced in late March, when former Manhattan Borough president Percy Sutton told a New York cable channel that a former business partner who was “raising money�� for Obama had approached him in 1988 to help Obama get into Harvard Law School. They also ignore the recently added charge that both Obama's admittance and tuition to Harvard Law School were aided by known Muslims. In an interview by News Max Kenneth Timmerman of former Manhattan Borough president Percy Sutton, Mr. Sutton says he first heard of Obama about twenty years ago from Khalid Al-Mansour, a Black Muslim and Black Nationalist who was a “mentor�� to the founders of the Black Panther party at the time the party was founded in the early 1960s. Sutton described al-Mansour as advisor to “one of the world’s richest men,�� Saudi prince Alwaleed bin Talal. As Sutton remembered, Al-Mansour was raising money for Obama’s education and seeking recommendations for him to attend Harvard Law School. “I was introduced to (Obama) by a friend who was raising money for him,�� Sutton told NY1 city hall reporter Dominic Carter. “The friend’s name is Dr. Khalid al-Mansour, from Texas.�� Why would a Muslim raise money for a professed Christian? Perhaps he said it himself:from his book -Audacity Of Hope: "I will stand with the Muslims, should the political winds shift in an ugly direction". No matter what the politician is now saying, as a means to an end, the above sentence says it all. The second fact is that despite the agitators claims that racism is still hurting the Black man. The truth is that American people have for more than forty years witnessed the passing of legislation to help the Blacks via affirmative action, racial quotas and government mandated loans to many people who bought homes that did not have the funds to pay for them. Many were Black people. Affirmative action in the United States( there is no such program in any other Country) was intended to promote access to education, employment, or housing among certain designated groups (typically, minorities and women). The stated motivation for affirmative action policies is to redress the effects of past discrimination and to encourage public institutions such as universities, hospitals and police forces to be more representative of the population. It is commonly achieved through targeted recruitment programs, by preferential treatment given to applicants from designated groups, and in some cases through the use of quotas and mandated minority percentages for awarding government contracts. Source:Wikapedia. And not the least important, Senator Obama has not shown any leadership qualities that make him Presidential material.So it would appear the only reason they want him to be elected is because he appears Black! If he loses, these people are already trying to intimidate the American voter with their pointed fingers indicating when he loses it will either be a "crooked" election, or because the majority is racist! Wake Up Americans !! Do not let the fear of being called a racist deter you from voting against a man who should not be President. And remember that The Civil Rights Act of 1964 contained a section on equal employment opportunity. That section, called Title VII, made it illegal for employers with 25 or more employees to "fail or refuse to hire or to discharge any individual . . . because of such individual's race, color, religion, sex, or national origin...." Title VII also stated that none of its provisions should be interpreted as requiring "preferential treatment" for any individual or group because of race, color, religion, sex, or national origin. But it provided for "affirmative action" in some cases of discrimination.I italicised for emphasis. We should not oppose a man because he is Black, nor should we elect him because he is Black. We should elect the most qualified man!!! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 29, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: RACISM Opinions Category: ELETION Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: AFFIRMATIVE ACTION Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.